kagomes sweet 16
by firebug29
Summary: kagome turns 16 and she finds Inuyasha with kikyo! what will happen? inukag
1. Default Chapter

Firebug*29 my first story with chapters! I'm soooo excited! Well here it goes!  
disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha you know that though.  
  
On with the story!!! "words" =talking  
'words' =thinking  
  
*~*Sweet Sixteen*~*  
  
"SIT!" her voice rang clear through the spring day, Kagome was mad.more mad than usual.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha got up, "I'm sorry I didn't know!"  
  
"Yes, you did! I've been talking about it for a month, and then you go off with that dead bitch Kikyo! ON MY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA! AND ON OUR FIRST ANAVERSY OF MEETING! I WAS GOINT TO STAY HERE, IN YOU TIME FOR MY BIRTHDAY INUYASHA! BECAUSE OF US MEETING! BUT NOT NOW! IM GOING HOME!!" Kagome started crying somewhere in the pouring out of all her feelings to the guilty hanyou.  
  
"Feh! Fine woman! If you want to go GO! I'll give you a day off since it's your birthday, but I'll be back tomorrow to go shard hunting! If you're not back ill go to your time and drag your sorry ass back!" Inuyasha, still guilty for making her cry, shot back trying to his emotions. He just couldn't tell her what happened. Not now, it's still too early, he had to wait until that night. "Please, Kagome!" he said his expression softening, "I cant stand to see you cry! What happened today, between Kikyo and I, it's not what you think!"  
  
"Then what was it?!" Kagome screamed.  
"I.I can't tell you now, but if you just stay here until later tonight, ill tell you everything!" Kagome paid no mind, just kept walking. "Kags.please just trust me!" He'd been calling her Kags since she saved him from a certain death.  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed just before jumping in front of the arrow heading for his heart.  
Inuyasha saw what was happening and tried to stop her from doing what she was doing. Thankfully it worked. But they were both skimmed in the arm with the purifying arrow. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's wound was much deeper than Kagome's, and she knelt by his side trying to dress his wounds. Right before he drifted into unconsciousness. He tried to say Kagome's name, but all he got out was "Kags." and he slepted. When he woke up she told him what he called her and said that if he wanted he could call her that for short. So he did, and she seemed to like it.  
  
~~~End of flashback~~~  
  
"Fine I'll trust you" Kagome gave in.  
  
"Thanks Kags you wont regret it!" Inuyasha said as he gave her a quick hug. Over the year they had become best friends, and gave each other quick hugs such as these after doing favors for each other. They usually came up when either Kagome didn't give Inuyasha a deserving sit, or when Inuyasha willingly let Kagome go to her own time.  
  
'I hope I wont' was Kagome's last thought before turning toward the village. 'But I trust Inuyasha with my life so I guess I can trust him with this.'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
What did Inuyasha talk to Kikyo about??? What does he have in store for Kagome's big 16? Wait patiently for the next chapter because this little firebug is swamped with homework and a science fair project to do! But she promises to try her hardest! Cya!  
  
Listen to the swirly letters! They know what they are talking about! I'm totally swamped! I was sick the last two days and the teachers loaded us up, so now I have a science fair paper, English homework, science normal homework, and 2 pages of math homework! ARG!!! @_@ So ill try my darned hardest!! Hoped you liked it! R & R!!! ^_^ 


	2. AN sry if you wanted a chapt

Firebug*29 hey this is an authors note.'  
  
Just wanted to say thanx to all the sweet reviewers.. you've totally made me want to write more! so ill be coming up with another sonfic soon! Its another by simple plan! Its.perfect. I LOVE this song! And ill be turning it into a kag/inu romance! I can't wait! Hope to get writing again soon so cya!  
  
***************** firebug*29 


	3. Call me Yours

Firebug*29 hey! I'm determined to make this chapter long!!! I have good will power so I think I can so it! So here it goes!....O wait!  
  
I'm trying to take my mind off of homework so I'm going to write. It relieves my stress and makes me feel happier. In other words thank you all of the reviewers who makes writing make me happy! I appreciate each and every one of them! NOW! ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTIER!  
  
Chapter 3 ********  
  
Kagome reached the village shortly after Inuyasha did. She was a little stressed out on what had happened earlier, so the first thing she said when she saw her friends was inform them she was going to bathe.  
  
Sango would have asked to join her, but saw the look on Kagome's face and realized before she asked, her friend needed to be alone.  
  
While Kagome was in the hot-springs Inuyasha went to Sango to do a little. research.  
  
"Sango, has Kagome ever told you if she's been kissed?" he bluntly asked.  
  
"Inuyasha why do you care, I know why Kagome has been crying!" "You ran off with Kikyo again!"  
  
"Sango it's not what you or anyone else thinks!" "I want to give Kagome one of the best birthdays she could ever have, and I can only do that if one, you answer my questions and two, you stay away tonight when I throw her the 'party'." "Understand?"  
  
Sango looked at him skeptically, "I'll tell you, but you'll get a big boomerang up your ass if you hurt her in ANY way." "Understand?"  
  
"Since I don't intend on hurting her, I'll agree on those terms." "Now, has Kagome ever been kissed?"  
  
"I don't think so." "Unless someone kissed her since she came out of the well this morning."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because the first thing she said to me when she got out of the well was "I can't believe I'm going to be sixteen and never been kissed." Sango wasn't about to tell him what else she said; Kagome made her promise never to say anything to anyone.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome had come back to the fudel era for her birthday. She was a little surprised not to see Inuyasha there. He usually was there to meet her so he could make sure she made it back to the village safely. Even after all they had been through, sometimes he still called her his 'shard detector' and he had to protect his detector.  
  
"Happy birthday Kag-chan!"  
  
"Thanks Sango." "But the birthday thing is kind of a curse."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"My friends in my time.um. well my friend Hojo asked to kiss me last week, and I said no." "So my friends made fun of me saying that today I'll be sixteen, and never been kissed"  
  
"Why didn't you kiss Hojo he sounds like a nice guy?"  
  
"Um. Sango, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Sango nodded her head yes. "Well, I still have hope Inuyasha might be my first kiss." Kagome blushed and began to walk toward the village.  
  
"So she is finally starting to admit her feelings to her self. About time!" Sango said evilly to her self "Hey Kag-chan, wait up!"  
  
~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Sango!" "Believe me I wont hurt Kags in any way!" Inuyasha thanked Sango wholeheartedly, turning to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha, what kind of party are you thinking of throwing for her?" Sango shot him a knowing grin.  
  
"Say a word I'll put that boomerang in your ass."  
  
"Demon slayer's honor!" Sano yelled just before running off, fearing the hanyou who usually kept his word when it came to pain.  
  
****************************Kagome POV******************************  
  
Kagome had been at the hot-springs for around thirty minutes now, just sitting and thinking.  
  
'Mabey I should have kissed Hojo, with what I saw on my walk this morning I'll never get kissed by Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~Yes another flashback~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had been in the fudel era a couple of hours and Inuyasha had yet to show up. So, to get her mind off him, she decided to go for a walk in Inuyasha's forest.  
  
'It's so beautiful out here!' she thought for the millionth time since she turned fifteen. It was then she heard the voices. her voice and his voice.  
  
"So Inuyasha, come to go to hell with me, or are you still obsessing over that copy of a girl?"  
  
"No Kikyo I must discuss other business today. about Kagome."  
  
"My copy you mean. well, well, well you finally see we should kill her so I can live?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer just began to run. Inuyasha must have heard this because after another five minutes he left Kikyo to go after her.  
  
~~~~~~End of another flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"The reason he was so late coming after me was probably because he had to make out with Kikyo before he said sorry to me." Kagome thought bitterly out loud. "He says he's sorry but he only does that out of pity."  
  
She got out of the hot-springs and walked over to where her cloths were.  
  
"AHH!" she turned toward where the rubbing feeling on her butt came from and saw none other that Miroku. "Arg. YOU HENTI!!!" SMACK! She ran the rest of the way to her cloths only to find them missing. "Miroku WHERE did you put my cloths!" unfortunately she had knocked him unconscious. "Not again!"  
  
About that time our bad favorite hanyou showed up. "Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
"AHH!" "Inuyasha turn around!"  
  
"Wha. WOW!" blushing a deep shade of red, Inuyasha turned around "Sorry Kags!" "I didn't mean.!"  
  
"I know, Inuyasha, I know. but can you lend me your outer kimono?" "Miroku hid my cloths again."  
  
"Sure Kags anytime." He said taking off the red jacket like clothing, while catching a peek at her very beautiful body.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did it take so long for you to come after me today when you were with Kikyo?"  
  
"Kags, I told you, trust me I'll tell you later tonight." "I promise."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha." They sat in awkward silence for several minutes; Kagome feeling even stranger wearing nothing but Inuyasha's fire rat jacket.  
  
"Say Kags, Miroku obviously likes Sango right, so why does he always do this to you?"  
  
"I figure it's to cover up what feelings he really has for Sango, you know acting like he likes me so she won't figure out he really likes her?"  
  
"Oh, I see." He said bowing his head slightly. 'Oh, Kags if you only knew how well I really do see. Put you in Sango's spot, Kikyo in your spot and me in Miroku's spot. 'That's how my relationship with you is.'  
  
"Well, we better find my cloths!" Kagome, who had brightened considerably, said and began to look in Miroku's usual hiding spots. "Success!" she shouted, finding them under a rock. "Turn around silly!"  
  
Inuyasha, who hadn't noticed he was stareing, turned around to give the girl some privacy. Before he knew it, Kagome was tapping on his shoulder handing him his kimono.  
  
"No Kags, you keep it for tonight, you're sixteen, and I want you to have a happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," she said giving him a genuine smile, "I appreciate it." Kagome looked in his eyes only to find nothing but. love? No he loved Kikyo. right?  
  
"Well Kags, we better head back to the village?"  
  
"You know, Inuyasha, you gave me a nickname, what can I call you?"  
  
Inuyasha thought on this for a moment before replying. "Yours. see you tonight Kags." With that he winked at her and turned to go, giving one last loving glance before leaving Kagome dumbfounded, and waiting for that night to come.  
  
~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmk I took some advice from my FAVORITE writer sleepwalkingchickenandHAP (check out her fics shes awesome!) and took out the A.N in the middle of the chapter. So im putting them at the end of my story.  
  
Ok when inu said to put kag in sangos place kik in her place and himself in mirokus place... in other words he acts like he likes kik to throw ppl off that he really likes kag. Ok? If you don't get ill try to fix it!  
  
cya 


	4. Time for Tanning!

Firebug*29 hey last chapt. I'll start trying to get some more ideas for fics soon. Well im gonna write the chapt now! Hehehe her it goes!  
  
The disclaimer is on the bio so read that and youll no who owns and who doesn't own inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 4 ********  
  
Kagome lay on a rock basking in the warm sun, fully dressed now, with Inuyasha's haori in between her and the bolder. 'What did Inuyasha mean. "Call me yours?"' 'And why the hell did he leave me to wonder about things like this!'  
  
The more she thought about it the angrier it made her. "Inuyasha!!!! I cant believe you! Making me think so hard on my birthday!" The girl from the future groaned in frustration.  
  
'Just remember Kagome, at least your getting a good tan!' she giggled and blushed at the sudden thoughts of what Inuyasha might think of her with a nice tan. 'hmmm Inuyasha.'  
  
**************************  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
She tried to move but found she couldn't she was tied to a tree. "When did I get here, why am I here? Inuyasha?"  
  
"Worry not my fair miko, for you will soon find out why you are here."  
  
That voice. it sounded so familiar. "O my gods! Naraku! What have you done to me! Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He will be arriving soon enough. Then yourself and Kikyo, whom is tied to the tree next to you, will have a little showdown of some sort." "O. here is your hanyou friend now."  
  
"Inuyasha! You're here you must. Inuyasha. Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome pleaded begging to know why her half-human friend had a very confused yet concentrated look on his face.  
  
"Choose Inuyasha, the miko from your past or the one from the future." Naraku's voice rang loud and clear through the dark area. The tree Kagome was tied to was spotlighted as was the tree next to her, and tied there, was a confident looking Kikyo. Standing between the two was Inuyasha and in front of them Naraku and Kagura, both with a bow and arrow. "Choose Inuyasha, the miko from your past or the one from the future." Naraku's voice rang loud and clear through the dark area. Remember, you can only save one so think fast!"  
  
They then loaded the bow and fired, Naraku at Kagome and Kagura at Kikyo.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
"KIKYO!!"  
  
No! The arrow was about to hit her; she looked over to see Inuyasha grab the arrow aimed at Kikyo, and turn to look at her. Then she heard his voice. "I'm sorry" it was barley a wisper, time seemed to be moving slowly.  
  
She turned back toward the arrow that meant her certain death.  
  
********************  
  
"GAAAA!" Kagome woke in a sweat. "It was just a dream. all a dream."  
  
It wasn't until then she saw the piece of paper tucked into her hand, no doubt put there while she was sleeping. She unfolded it and began to read.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Meet me by the goshinkgoku when the sun goes down. I want to give you your birthday present.  
  
Signed,  
Inuyasha.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. 'He wants to meet me at sundown! TO GIVE ME A GIFT!'  
  
'I CAN'T WAIT TILL SUNDOWN!'  
  
**********************InUyAsHa'S pOv**************************  
  
It was one of the hardest things Inuyasha ever had to do to leave that note in her hand while Kagome lay there tossing and turning from a nightmare. Especially when she yelled his name pleading for some sort of help.  
  
'I can't protect her from her dreams, but I can pull her out of them! Yet, at the same time, I must keep the 'party' on the down low!'  
  
He smirked at using a word he had heard Kagome use while talking to Sango one day. He had been spying on them while they were bathing one day *ahem* (which they should NEVER find out about, hint hint) and they had been gossiping about something along the lines of Sango liking it when Miroku groped her. Kagome had promised to keep in on the 'down low'. Inuyasha secretly liked the phrase and used it to himself sometimes.  
  
But he mustn't let Kagome see him until that night, no reason really, he just wanted to build up her wonder on the conversation between him and Kikyo.  
  
He snapped out of his train of thought when he realized the sun. sunset! The time he had been waiting for. And he set out for the meeting place of him and the love of his life.  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like all of my chapters, not very long. And I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but I couldn't resist! I took a turn of inspiration and I had to make it longer! So im sorry I took so long to update but I been real busy! So ill start on the last chapter and. YEA! So cya! ~Firebug 


	5. Like when we first met but different!

Firebug here! And I'm VERY happy right now! Iv been at family's house for like 5 hours and my whole family's driving me nuts!!! So, I'm gonna write this chapter in at most and hour and a half! Then I'm goin to bed! Some review reviews!  
  
ashley-no I will not quit having Inuyasha call Kagome 'Kags' I like it and no one else has a problem with it. But thanx for the constructive critisizim, they are better than flames any day! ^_~  
  
moi!- thanx for the correction! I fixed that for ya!  
  
Heather- Happy Holidays 2 u 2!  
  
Kikyo101- I know how you feel with the world turning its back on you and all. I also know the frustration of starting to read a fic and like the LAST chapter wont come up! It'll pass! So I hope you get better luck soon ^_^!  
  
Everyone else basically told me good fic update soon, I didn't 4-get you its just I really cant say thanx to everyone individually for that! So thank you all!  
  
Chapter 5 ****************  
  
Kagome took a deep breath before she stepped into the clearing where the god tree sat. It was sundown, the time she was supposed to meet Inuyasha, the time he was supposed to reveal what the conversation between himself and Kikyo had been about. And Kagome was nervous as hell! The exact same question that had run through her mind every time they ran off together were waking up from their peaceful nap.  
  
'What if he's going to tell me he's leaving for hell? What if he's going to kill me so Kikyo can live? NO! Inuyasha wouldn't do that even if I was a complete stranger! He's to kind hearted. Weather he wants you to know it or not, if you spend enough time around him, he turns out to be a total softy on the inside! Ok, deep breath, one more step Kagome, you can do it'. "There, that wasn't so- OH MY GODS INUYASHA!"  
  
What Kagome saw completely freaked her out, Inuyasha, pinned to the god tree by and arrow, vines wrapped around him.  
  
Kagome was, of coarse, freaking out, but when she got a better look she saw that the arrow was hanging limply by his haroi, not completely piercing his flesh. And the only thing that was holding him to the massive tree were the vines, tied tightly enough to hold the hanyou up.  
  
'What is he planning?'  
  
Suddenly, Inu's eyes opened. "Kagome, come here." His voice was like that of when Kagome was injured, and he was worried about her.  
  
Slowly, Kagome made her way to the tree. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" stunned, all Kagome could muster out of her mouth was a quite whisper.  
  
"Kagome, just take the arrow."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha. whatever." 'What is he doing? It's just like the time we first met!' Kagome pulled the arrow out of the red cloth, once again breathing a sigh of relief that it hadn't pierce his heart.  
  
As soon as the arrow was pulled from his haroi, Inuyasha freed himself from the vines and took Kagome into a hug, not the usual friendship hug Kagome realized, but a kind of hug that she had never been given before. It was a hug of. love? And he wasn't seeing her as Kikyo! She could tell it in his eyes! 'What is this all about!'  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha was the first to speak "I've been an ass since the moment we first met, and I want to change that now. Deep in my heart I know I can trust you, and because I learned to trust you I now have other friends I can trust. Having more people I can trust has totally changed my perspective on life. and love."  
  
"Inuyasha I."  
  
"Kagome let me finish, because of the fact that I've treated you like shit since I met you, I want to start over, and when you pulled that arrow out of my uhh. 'heart,' I'm going to. Now I'm going to treat you the way you've treated me, with respect for who you are. From now on I'll never see you as Kikyo again, because you were my friend for who I am as a half demon, so it's only fair I love you for Kagome, not Kikyo."  
  
"O Inuyasha, I never took those rude comments ser. Did you just say..?"  
  
Inuyasha started panicking, 'Oh no, she doesn't feel the same way!'  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that but I had to tell you, I thought that being how mad you were at me seeing Kikyo and all, you might return the."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
"Really Kags, are you telling the truth?" Inuyasha's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"Yes, I love you Inuyasha, I've realized it since our first battle with Yura, when you let me wear your fire rat jacket so I would be safe. But I didn't tell you because you loved Kikyo, or I thought you did. Do you still?"  
  
"Well there's a story behind my answer, so I'll start with today when you saw me with Kikyo. See, I didn't forget your birthday, that's why I went to see Kikyo. To tell her I love you, and that I don't love her, that I never have. What Kikyo and I had was an understanding. Two people who were disregarded by the outside. Many people thought of her as and outsider because of her powers, and me well, you know that story."  
  
"So that's what you were talking about to Kikyo were talking about earlier, about you loving me, and not loving her?" Kagome was feeling happier by each said word.  
  
"Yes, pretty much." Inuyasha was waiting for the right time.  
  
"So, are you still going to hell with her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"O Inuyasha! I love you, and now that I know you love me to, I have a reason to not go to the movies with Hojo, and now we can defeat Naraku and live." and there it was!  
  
Her sentence was silenced by Inuyasha's lips on hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Happily ever after. Happy birthday Kags, I love you."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, this is my favorite gift, the best that I could ever receive. And. I love you to."  
  
THE END!!  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Well that's the end! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I didn't come through with the Christmas fic that I was talkin about, but hey I put christmas tree in this so! Well sry If ya didn't like it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
Firebug*29 


End file.
